


By the Sea

by Aunaka



Series: The Potter Longbottom Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cause movie Ginny sucks, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, More Harry without Ginny, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory ftw, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunaka/pseuds/Aunaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been 3 months since that fateful night on top of the Astronomy Tower, when the day had started there would have been no way that Harry could have known what would happen to him, or that fact that he would start a relationship with his best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> Some relationships in the tags don't start till later chapters.

Harry sat on the patio chair looking out to the sea, and took a deep breath enjoying the taste of salt on his tongue. Harry originally hadn’t wanted to buy a cottage by the sea, it brought back memories of Dobby dying, but Hermione said that it would be good for him, and they were just down the shore from Fleur and Bill. So here he was part owner of a beautiful little cottage on the beach and he was only a port key away from work at the school. 

The thought of his new job made him smile; he would be starting shortly, the new Assistant to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This meant he would be spending most of his time getting coffee, grading papers, and prepping Ms. Katie Bell’s lessons for the next day. It wasn’t all bad, he enjoyed working for Katie it brought him back to his Quittdich day’s and made him seriously think about volunteering as a referee for the school’s games. 

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and realized he’d shut his eyes thinking about work, now he rested his cheek on the hand and took a breath recognizing Neville’s scent. He tilted his head up and looked at the handsome man that was standing over him. When they were alone like this it always took him back to that night on the astronomy tower.

>   
>  “Is there room for one more?” Neville stood at the top of the stairs to the tower and looked at Harry and the two naked women tangled around him.  
>  “I’m game if you are…” He had replied, which honestly had surprised himself a little. He was definitely sure he wasn’t gay, as evident by the two women he had just had, but he wasn’t against men sexually. 
> 
> As Harry looked at Neville’s body this fact was cemented into place, Neville had a strong body come from years of fighting, and Harry assumed an exercise routine. His skin had that porcelain white quality that most citizens of England had, but on Neville it fit, it made him look like some marble statues that Harry had seen from Greece. Neville’s abs weren’t bulky but his stomach was flat and toned, and he had a dark happy trail that was like an arrow to the main course. 
> 
> Neville moved to Harry’s side and the girls moved together giving the boys some room to “get to know” each other. Neville made to sit down, but Harry stopped him with a hand to his hip. To Neville it was like someone placed an electric current on his skin where Harry’s hand lay. His prick got larger, which Harry had not thought a possibility since the man was already rock hard, and right at mouth level. 
> 
> Harry licked his lips, and Neville took this as an invitation sliding his hips forward slightly and pressing the head to Harry’s lips which parted easily and Neville slide almost all the way in giving a groan when he hit the back of Harry’s throat. Harry grabbed the base of Neville and started to bob his head up and down taking as much of his big, wet, cock into his mouth as possible. 
> 
> He’d never sucked on a dick before, but he knew what he enjoyed so he went with that. Taking his time not going too fast, but never stopping all the way, he also never let the head fall out of his mouth instead he took his tongue and rubbed it along the underside of the stiff prick eliciting another groan from Neville and he felt a hand land softly on his head guiding him but not pushing him to go faster. 
> 
> Harry finally opened his eyes and looked up to see Neville’s head tilted toward the sky enjoying Harry completely, and a look to his left showed him that the ladies were as enthralled by the scene as he was, they had both moved into a 69 position Hermione on the bottom having her face ridden by Luna’s lithe body and her pussy juices pour down Hermione’s cheeks, and Luna was devouring Hermione’s hot snatch not letting a single drop spill. This was almost too much for Harry to experience, and his cock was screaming for attention. 
> 
> As if he could read Harry’s mind Neville took his hands and leaned Harry’s head back pulling his shaft and head from his mouth, he slowly dropped to one knee and looked Harry in the eyes, before leaning in for a passionate kiss. Harry’s tongue dipped into Neville’s mouth spreading the taste of his precum, Neville’s hand dropped between them and grasped Harry hard cock causing Harry to let out a breathy moan breaking the kiss. 
> 
> “Harry, I want you inside me.” Harry nodded, and Neville turned around presenting Harry with his firm tight ass. There was a tap on Harry’s arm and he turned to see Hermione holding out lube. He gave her a curious glance. 
> 
> She shrugged her shoulders. “Who said Accio, can’t be used for fun as well? Now if you’ll excuse me.”  
>  Harry has not noticed till that moment that next to Luna, who was laying on her back lazily playing with herself, was a long double sided dildo. Harry cocked an eyebrow and gave both ladies a mischievous grin. “Oh, I’ll be using that on you ladies later, so enjoy your time together now.” 
> 
> Both of the ladies laughed. 
> 
> Harry turned back to Neville who was also watching the women with lust and an equally dominating look in his eyes. Harry took the lube and slathered his dick; he moved forward and placed the head of his prick against Neville’s tight backside. With one hand he reached around and took Neville’s cock in his hand and started to jerk him off which caused Neville to relax and Harry slipped his head through. 
> 
> Slowly Harry started to move back and forth enjoying the extreme tightness of the other man’s ass. Neville was moaning softly, but as Harry started to move faster and with more purpose Neville’s moans turned into loud punctuations of pleasure. 
> 
> “Fuck me harder Harry, I’m going to cum!”  
>   
> 

“Thinking about our first time?”

The familiar voice of his life partner and lover snapped him back to reality. Harry looked up into the smiling face of Neville. “Maybe we can convince the ladies to relive that happy night?”

Neville smiled. “Maybe, they have some news to tell us, so we can bring it up at the breakfast table.” Neville extended his hand and helped Harry up.


	2. The Newest Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was the new Potter-Longbottom family ready for what was coming next?

Harry walked into their little cottage, really it was almost a copy of Fleur and Bill’s down the beach. It had 4 rooms, though they really only used 2 of them for sleeping, a pretty little family room, a larger living room with a fire place, and a small kitchen for cooking and eating meals. The real appeal to their family was the secluded nature of the house. 

While the wizarding world was an open minded bunch, and they approved of such unions as witch/wizard to muggles, or werewolves, they were not so keen on the idea of multiple marriages or unions for that matter, so the 4 of them lived out here and enjoyed their lives in secret. 

Harry saw both Luna and Hermione sitting at the table, they were holding each other’s hands and they looked a little worried, which in turn made Harry start obsessing over everything that he’d said and done over the past week. He knew it was illogical, but when you have something this good, you tend to wait for the other shoe to drop. 

“So, ladies, Neville tells me that you have some news for us? Is this about your new job at the Ministry Hermione?” Harry started guessing not giving the ladies a chance to speak. “Or is this about needing more sp…”

“Harry shut up and sit down.” Luna, who turned out to be the more dominate of the two females, interrupted what would have likely become a rant, and gestured to the chair across from her. 

Harry took a seat across from the ladies and Neville sat down next to him offering a steaming cup of tea. The smell helped to calm Harry’s nerves, and he reached over taking Neville’s hand in a gesture of love and unity, he knew Neville had picked the lavender/jasmine tea because it’s what Harry drank when he needed to relax. He took a sip.

The ladies nodded to Neville in unison, something they had started doing about a month ago. “Well we wanted to have a family meeting, because something has..”Luna paused as if searching for a word.

“…developed.” Hermione finished chuckling slightly. “So here’s what happened, when women live together long enough their monthly cycles can sync up. So…” Hermione stopped realizing she was about to go into a lesson on female menstruation, and no one wanted that, she turned to look at Luna for support.

The two men were totally lost. Harry looked to Neville and shrugged, getting the same response from him.

“We’re pregnant.” Luna blurted out with a breath of air that she’d clearly been holding. 

Harry’s head had exploded, and he found he could not stop blinking at Luna. 

He knew that in some part of his brain all of those words made a complete sentence, but he was having a hard time grasping it. He heard something like an excited congratulations from Neville, but it sounded like he was hearing it through a tunnel. He shook his head trying to make some sort of sense out of what was just said, but he just kept hearing “We’re Pregnant” over and over in his mind. 

He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that one more time?”

While Luna chuckled, Hermione looked at him exasperated. “Well don’t just sit there looking like you’ve just been stupefied, you’re going to be a father.” She stopped and looked at Neville. “You both will…we think”

“I’m so sorry, you’re both pregnant?” Harry asked the question, but didn’t really wait for an answer. He jumped out of his seat almost knocking the table over and walked purposefully around the table to Hermione who had never looked vulnerable to Harry until this moment.

Silently he took her in his arms, and kissed her on the forehead, laying a hand gently on her womb. “Our baby is in there?” Hermione nodded, and Harry lifted her face to kiss her so sweetly. 

He turned and held a hand out to Luna and Neville who had embraced as well, they walked in to his arms forming a circle. “You’re both having our babies…” He trailed off, emotion slipping into his voice. “Do you know…”

This time it was Luna that cut him off, “We don’t know whose is whose, but we know how to find out. We need to see a doctor.” She held up her hand to cut off any protest from Harry. “I know that this is a delicate situation, but Hermione being the genius that she is devised a plan.” Luna turned to face Hermione, and nodded for her to take the cue.

“Right, so we have a situation, in that, our relationship is not one that is on the Ministries approved list. Seeing as I just got a job as Assistant to the Minister of Magic, I’d like to not lose it…” She held up a hand to Neville this time. “However, as you all know we live right down the street from a very capable veela doctor.”

“Ron…” Harry didn’t even have time to finish the sentence before he was cut off by a look from Luna who continued the explanation.

“Yes, it would be awkward since Ron and Hermione split up to be with us, but Hermione talked to Ron and he’s ok. He said that he was feeling distant from her ever since the battle, and that he’s actually moved on. Dating Padma Patil actually.” Luna grabbed Hermione’s hand and squeezed comfortingly. 

“So then it’s all taken care of? When is your first appointment? You’re cool with all of this?” The last question was pointed toward Neville. 

Neville, who’d always been one for few words, leaned forward and kissed Luna, then Hermione, and lastly Harry. He nodded. “I think it’s time the ladies had a nap though, from what I can gather they have an appointment with the good doctor this evening.”

Both of the ladies agreed, and Luna went with Neville to his room, while Harry took Hermione to theirs. The room division had happened so naturally that no one questioned it, there was a third guestroom set up in case one of them needed a night to themselves, but in the month and a half they’d lived there it had never been used. 

Harry led Hermione to the bed and they both undressed as it was normal for them to lay naked in bed no matter the situation. Harry looked at her body as she lay next to him, and he could already see some changes. Her natural C-cup breasts looked fuller, plumper and he brushed a hand across her nipple which instantly got hard. She groaned for a moment and turned toward him.

“We’re 2 months along, so my breasts are very tender, but I like it.” Hermione teased one of her own nipples.

Harry did some math in his head. “So it would have been the night, or around the night after we all decided to move in together? I thought you and Luna took precautions?” 

Hermione smiled a bit. “We kinda didn’t...” She trailed off and looked at Harry who was clearly waiting for more of an explanation. “Well we thought that it would be nice if we made our family larger. We all have jobs, so money isn’t an issue, we all love each other which was the least issue. We just didn’t want to chance it by saying anything. We also made sure to have sex with both of you to increase the random odds. You see when you ovulate there is a chance that it will split into multiple eggs…” 

Harry held up a hand. “Hermione I love you, I will always love you, but I do not care how this child was made, I’m just ecstatic that you have a cunning streak.” He pulled her close still marveled at her naked body. “If you don’t mind I would like to make love to the woman carrying my child.”

She giggled like a school girl, which was odd since Hermione had never giggled even when she WAS a school girl, and moved closer to Harry. He ran his hands up the side of her body, enjoying the curve between her hips and her breasts. She was still the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. 

He leaned forward and placed a kiss just below her belly button, and was happily surprised when he felt her hands push slightly on his head indicating he should go lower. There was something about Hermione, something she ate, something she washed with, or it was just her natural scent, but her pussy reminded him of waking up in the summer and smelling the honeysuckle for the first time. It was almost too sweet and it made his mouth water. 

He ran his tongue lightly over her outer lips, enjoying that she left a little hair there, and dipped his tongue just slightly into her slit getting a small sampling of the tastes to come. 

Hermione was already wet, and Harry taking his time was making it worse. He rotated his body bringing him down between her legs, spreading them wide to open her up, and there before him was his goal. He could see the hood of her clit was already sliding up and he leaned forward to press the soft tip of his tongue to her. She cried out as the orgasm that had been sitting there exploded through her, and Harry was rewarded with a river of juice to lap up. 

He didn’t stop when she’d calmed down, he was going to take her there and back again a few more times before he had her completely. He laid his thumb against her, rubbing slightly causing Hermione to shudder as she was still coming down from her previous orgasm, but Harry didn’t let up he replaced his thumb with his tongue, and slowly slide a finger deep into her. 

Hermione moaned loudly. “Harry, I need you..” She trailed off as he started to lick her again and moved a finger in and out of her, sliding a second one in much to her delight. 

Harry waited until Hermione had cum again, the orgasm wracking her body. She has started to pinch and play with her sensitive nipples and Harry could feel her pulsing around his fingers, he got on his knees and moved in to place the head at her entrance and he slowly slid into her. 

Hermione let out a gush of air as he entered her and pushed her hips up to meet his trying to take as much of him in her as quickly as possible. Harry started to fuck her then unable to hold back his own need to cum. Hermione was bucking up to meet him at each thrust, both of them getting closer to the edge until Harry couldn't hold on any longer and came on a load moan. They both collapsed, Harry making sure to lay to the side of her, so that there was no extra pressure on her stomach.

Hermione turned on her side and curled up into Harry’s arms. “Are you ready for this?”

Harry turned to look at her smiling. “I fought and killed Lord Voldemort I think I can handle a small baby.”


End file.
